degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Degrassi Forever/Destroying Juliet, Chapter Seven
THIS IS NOT A FAN-FICTION. THIS IS A STORY THAT I WORKED ON DURING MY SUMMER HOLIDAYS. Blog Page: www.rublogging.com was a website that hosted hundreds and hundreds of people's online journals. Blog being short for web log. The blogring tab had led me to an index of blog communities, and my school was listed as one. People logged on under a user name, opened a journal and whenever they liked, wrote about their day, or gave their opinions on something, or wrote about anything they wanted to. Anybody could have their journal listed for free and everything was on there for the world to see. This hadn't been big in the country, but from the number of users that came up I could see it was huge here. The six entries about me were under the Last Few Entries section. Meet Juliet: she's new, she's smart and she's completely up herself. I had to listen to her go on about herself and afterwards had to spew violently in the toilet. The girl is a slut... (more) '' posted by dragon girl | Post Comment February 3rd, 3:31pm ''Juliet encounter... - what's up with that chick? All she does is go on and on about how great the country is. Well you know what we say? Go back there freak... (read more...) '' posted by hope, faith & charity | Post Comment February 3rd, 3:42pm ''Juliet in the hay... - according to a reliable source she left a boy in the country with a big one, if you know what I mean... (more...) '' posted by angel baby | Post Comment February 3rd, 3:49pm ''Juliet is a dirty slut... I hear she banged the whole hockey team (more)... '' posted by dragon girl | Post Comment February 3rd, 4:03pm ''Juliet is a slut... She had sex with the entire swimming team back in the country.. (read more)... '' posted by good girl | Post Comment February 3rd, 4:11pm ''Lock up your men... - word is out, that filthy slut is after all the guys at school. Watch her closely she'll take your man... (more) '' posted by all out of love | Post Comment February 3rd, 4:17pm I sat in front of my computer horrified as my eyes skimmed the postings, each one inviting me to read more. I didn't want to read more. I felt assaulted. My eyes burned. ''Why were they doing this? A rush of acid came up my throat and I ran to the toilet. I sat there clutching at the porcelain bowl, my eyes flooded and cheeks stinging, a foul taste in my mouth. "Juliet." It was Dad. "Are you all right?" "Yeah," I wiped my eyes with toilet paper, staring at the gleaming white and blue tiles, trying to make my voice sound normal. "I've got an upset stomach, I think it was your falafel." I heard him laugh as he walked down the hallway. I always tell him that two-day-old felafel is a breeding ground for salmonella. I sat on the toilet with my head in my hands. What was I going to do? I cautiously opened the door and peeked down the hallway. From downstairs I heard the sound of the TV and Dad shouting. "Lock in A, Eddie. It's A, you twit. No, no, not D. Oh God!" I stood in the hallway and looked at my bedroom door. The theme tune of Who Wants To Be A Millionare drifted up the stairs. I had to go back in there. Slowly I opened my bedroom door. My computer sat on my desk in the corner humming away happily. I sat in front of it and wiggled the mouse to get rid of the screen saver. The ugly website appeared before me again. Looking at it it was like staring at a flattened animal on the side of the road. It made me want to vomit again and cry. I didn't know what I was searching for. I hit the Back button. On the menu there was something called User Listing; I opened the page. I guess I was looking for Dragon Girl's profile. She was the one who'd started it all. I knew it was Shae. The list came up with User Name and next to it Real Name. Dragon Girl's real name was blank, of course. So were all the others who'd posted about me. I had to suspend my horror and go into detective mode. It seemed really important to figure out who these people were. If I knew who it was coming from I'd be able to defend myself. Maybe. As I scrolled through the user list - and there were about eight hundred users - some familiar names popped up. It was obviously frequently used by kids at my school. I found Shae's profile and her username was Sugar and Spice, which I found ironic. Also listed were the rest of the Bitches - Hollie, Fiona, Lisa and Courtney - all with their full names in their profiles. I opened Shae's journal entry. Tuesday 3 February, 3:55pm Pretty Hot and Tasty Today I had another totally awesome time! I'm sure beautiful M has the hots for me! At practice yesterday he picked up my sweat towel and used it to wipe his face. Then he drank out of my water bottle. He's so sexy and a complete hottie! Have been elected Hockey captain again, will work hard to see the team win this year. Subjects all the same as usual. Teachers are the same boring lot. Nothing else to report. Oh yeah, new girl named Juliet, seems nice. '' ''Catchya '' ''happy days. Print | + Comments Her other entries were pretty much the same. Apart from the fact she sounded like a complete and utter phoney, there was nothing malicious or even interesting in them. Did anyone even read them? I went back to the Last Few Entries page, my stomach a gigantic knot as I clicked on Dragon Girl's entry. I knew I had to read more, as scary as the idea was. I fixed my stare on the little green squares at the bottom of the screen as the computer slowly ticked over, opening the page. This was so bad.''There it was, the whole sordid mess before me. It was a warning to other people not to waste their precious time getting caught in my boring and pretentious company. It was so nasty my body was shaking as I forced myself to read the full journal entries of the other anonymous users. It was like a shark feeding frenzy. Each entry was more obscene and pornographic, it was like each person was trying to outdo the previous one. If you believed what they said, I was the biggest, dirtiest slut ever to walk the planet. I sat numbly at my desk. I was in shock. I'd never felt so hated before in my life. And God, I had to go back to school tomorrow. It was now dark outside. The only light in my room was the glow from my computer screen - until dad opened the door and stuck his head in. I quickly clicked the minimise button. "Hey, it's a bit dark in here," he said flicking the light switch. The room was immediately bright and the sharpness of light hurt my sore eyes. I blinked rapidly, I didn't want Dad to see my face. I didn't want him asking questions. "Whatcha doing?" "Homework," I grumbled irritably without turning around. "All right," he sounded hurt, "don't let your boring dad bother you." I heard the door click shut, and then I opened the page again. I didn't know what I was looking for, I just couldn't believe it was real. And I didn't know what to do next. I got up and walked to my dressing table. "That's you they're saying those things about," I said to reflection, watching the tears fill my eyes. "Why?" I asked her. "Why would they do this to me?" What had I done to deserve it? I looked at myself in the mirror. Apart from bloodshot eyes, with red puffy bags under them, I was okay looking. I certainly didn't look beautiful looking, but I wasn't hideous looking. Average height, about one hundred and sixty centimetres tall. not overly fat or super skinny, just pretty average. I don't have enormous boobs like some girls in my year, I'm lucky enough to fill a B cup. I'm only really just starting to get a figure. I do have nice hair though, thick and shiny - though if you wanted to be bitchy you could have said it was mouse brown. It has natural highlights - people always ask me what colour foils I put in it - and it's a mix between wavy and straight and sits past my shoulders, so it's never difficult to do. I glanced back at my computer. It had gone into screen saver mode and the fish swam innocently back and forth, belying the horrors beneath. Back in the mirror I watched my reflection shake her head, I couldn't face it again. So instead I studied my face for clues. It's just oval shaped, with pretty clear skin. I occasionaly get the odd pimple, which makes me want to stick a papaer bag over my head. Dark chocolate brown eyes, "shoe button eyes," my Dad says. Mum and Dad both think I am beautiful, but that's part of their job isn't it? They're not very reliable judges. I think I'm pretty average all round. I sat back down on the edge of the bed and picked up Morris. He's a small brown bear I've had since I was about two. He was once so savagely attacked by a neighbour's dog Mum could only repair one leg shorter than the other. Poor Morris, both of us have an unnatural fear of dog's now. "Why are they doing this to me?" I said into Morris' bristly synthetic hair. I wasn't a threat. Certainly not to Shae and her mates who were the type of girls that looked like an experienced seventeen year old. The type who were allowed to go to parties and get drunk and have boyfriends stay over. Compared to them, I was pretty insignificant. So I just don't get it. ''Why? Go To Chapter Eight Category:Blog posts